Truther Truther
Narrator (Rooko): "Last Time on JOEY 10...so we recieved a distress signal from Azmuth to come to Primus and save him from Wire, Robocon, and Fur but Joey got stuck in this gooey monkey form called Chubs and then Robocon killed Max and Azmuth turned out to live after his fake death and then when we tried to catch them, they blew up our ship and we're stuck on Primus for who knows how long." Theme Song Joey (Sitting by a campfire next to Azmuth while Rooko and CJ set up a tent): "I just can't believe they would actually kill an old helpless man." Azmuth: "I have to tell you something, and your not gonna like it. First off your not really Ken Tennyson's son." Joey: "What? Who am I then?" Azmuth: "Well, it all started on Vulpin..." Flashback 'The man from Joey's dream is running away from a crazy Vulpimancer and the Cloaked Man is riding one, but instead of a man, the man from Joey's dream is half Vulpimancer half Human.' Vulpiman (New name for that specific species): "Get away from me! I have a family, a son!" Cloaked Man: "Do you think I care." Man (Running into a hut): "Honey, he's here!" Arachnichimp Woman: "What, but the baby isn't prepared to battle yet!" 'The hut blows up and the Vulpiman is standing next to his wife, the Arachnichimp Woman, with the baby in her hands. Four Arms jumps into the battle and tackles the Crazy Vulpimancer.' Four Arms (Running over to the woman): "I'll take him to Earth and then I'll take care of him." Woman: "Take him, don't let him out of your sight and when he's a goes through puberty, he'll gain a more animalistic form due to his Vulpimancer, Arachnichimp, and Loboan ancestry." Four Arms: "I think I can handle it." Man: "Get away from my family!" 'The Cloaked Man commands the Vulpimancer to eat the man and he does." Woman (Running over to the man): "I'll sacrifice my life for my son's." 'The Vulpimancer eats the woman and Four Arms runs away. A little girl jumps away into the jungle.' Flashback Ends Joey: "Wow, this is a lot to take in." Azmuth: "Oh and you have a''' 'Kineceleran girlfriend." Joey: "At least one things nice about this. So let me get this straight, I'm not a Tennyson and my parents are dead, I have a long lost girlfriend and a long lost sister, and I'm really a Vuloboanichimp." Azmuth: "A what?" Joey: "A mix between a Vulpimancer, Loboan, and Arachnichimp. And that must be why my Osmosian and Anodite powers aren't good, cause I don't have any." 'Azmuth: "I'm very sorry, but the news would have showed up when you were 12 years old." CJ: "Why?" Rooko: "Cause that's when he's gonna get the new look." Joey: "Wait, you guys knew?" Rooko: "We wanted to tell you, but Ben said if I told, I'd have to be stepped on by Way Big." Joey: "Then we gotta get home quick, I gotta tell people that who I am." Azmuth: "Why?" Joey: "Cause I'm not a secret Tennyson anymore, I'm a...a...uhhh..." Azmuth: "Mutno." Joey: "Now I'm Joey Mutno. Azmuth, get me a new alien that can bring us home." Azmuth: "Ok." 'Azmuth plays with the Omnitrix Controls and unlocks a Pelicanl-like alien. Joey slaps the watch and turns into a.' Joey (Alien): "I'm calling myself Big-Mouth." 'Big-Mouth opens his mouth and the bottom of his giant mouth (like pelicans have but the ability to grow) and stuffs the guys into it. He starts flying away back to Bellwood.' ''Later, in Bellwood... 'Big-Mouth lands in front of a crowd.' Crowd: "Its Ben Tennyson!" Big-Mouth: "I'm NOT Ben! I'm not a secret son of his either! I'm Joey Mutno, and my parents are dead! I got taken in by Ben but I have nothing to do with him now!" News Reporters: "How did you get the Omnitrix? Are you some sort of thief? What do you really look like? Why haven't you turned into an alien we've seen already? Are you trying to frame Ben Tennyson?" Later, In Joey's Room... 'Joey is packing stuff up in a backpack. Ken walks in.' Ken: "Son..." Joey: "I'm not your son. And since you have nothing to do with my life anymore, I'm leaving." Ken: "I knew all that, and I just wanted to say...bye." Joey: "Bye." 'Joey walks outside and sits near a vending machine under a building.' Joey: "Well, home is home." Later, that night... 'Joey is sleeping in the same place and a ship lands. Robocon, Wire, and Fur walk out and pick Joey up.' Joey (Waking up): "Huh? Robocon!" 'Robocon injects Joey with some sort of vaccine and Joey goes back to sleep.' Later, on Atmosamurai (Robocon's Home Planet)... 'Joey is strapped into some sort of table and Wire is standing in front of him.' Wire: "Hello, Joey." Joey: "I'm gonna KILL YOU!!!!" Fur: "Your gonna try." Joey: "One problem, you left my hands tied together." 'Joey taps the Awesomatrix and rips out of his chains.' Joey (Alien): "KNAWLEDGE!!!!" 'Knawledge scratches Wire.' Wire: "Ow! Get him." 'Knawledge punches Robocon in the face and he goes flying into the wall. Fur teleports behind him but Knawledge bites him. Robocon pulls out dual swords and tries to slice Knawledge grows claws (short like Knuckles' from Sonic The Hedgehog) and punches Fur and that makes him bleed.' Fur: "OWW!!!! Wire...I...need to...go to...to a regeneration tank." 'Fur falls on the ground and dies. Robocon, with fright, runs away.' Wire (barely living): "We. Will. Come for you!" Knawledge (Jumping out the jet hatch): "Yah, let me know when your in town." The End... Characters= *Joey Mutno *CJ Levin *Rooko *Azmuth *Joey's Unnamed Family **Vulpiman (flashback; dead) **Arachnichimp Woman (flashback; dead) **Hybrid Sister (flashback; cameo) *Joey's Kineceleran Girlfriend (mentioned) |-| Villains= *Cloaked Man (flashback) *Wire *Robocon *Fur (death) |-| Aliens= *Big-Mouth (first appearance) *Knawledge Category:Episodes Category:JOEY 10